If You Need Me
by XFKirsten
Summary: During an investigation, Scully falls ill and Mulder stops to take care of her.


Title: If You Need Me  
Author: Kirsten Wahlquist  
E-Mail: [dkscully@softhome.net][1]  
Distribution Statement: Go ahead, just keep my name and addy on it.  
Spolier Warning: None.  
Rating: G  
Content Warning: None.  
Classification: S  
Summary: During an investigation, Scully falls ill and Mulder drops everything to take care of her  
Disclaimer: No! Get away from me, Chris Carter! I know they're yours! Please, don't sic 1013 or FOX on me, either!  
  
Author's Note: This one was written in about an hour when I was stuck with the flu for the umpteenth time this season.  
  
If You Need Me  
By Kirsten Wahlquist  
  
Mulder looked down at the sleeping form next to him. Dana Scully's face was flushed, her sleep restless. Sighing, he reached a caring hand to her forehead. She was burning up, the fever ravaging her body. Mulder brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Whatever bug she had, she had it bad.  
  
Scully stirred slightly, her eyes opening a crack. She could vaguely make out Mulder's form sitting beside her. He was gazing at her intently, keeping a watchful eye on her illness.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
  
Scully took a deep, painful breath. Her throat felt like it was on fire. "Nottoogood," she mumbled. When she tried to sit up, a wave of pain shot through her skull. Mulder put a gentle hand on her shoulder to guide her back down.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he queried. Scully closed her eyes and shook her head. Mulder took her hand and held it tenderly. Scully sniffled and turned to look at him. Her nose was running, and her expression was one of pain. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?" Scully nodded and lay her head back.  
  
She could hear Mulder get up and walk across the room. That was the last thing she heard before sleep overtook her.  
  
Mulder looked out the hotel room window. The rain came down steadily, the sky a dreary gray. He'd already called the Bureau and told them that he and Scully would not be able to finish out the case. They had been less than happy with him, but understood that Scully's illness wasn't his fault.  
  
The evening before, Mulder had gone to Scully's room to show her something he'd noticed in a photo. She had taken a long time to answer the door, and looked haggard when she finally opened it. Mulder had forgotten about the photo and was more concerned with her health. When she had told him that she wasn't feeling too good, Mulder had sent her straight to bed and stayed there to keep an eye on her.  
  
Picking up the Walkman that her had brought from his room, Mulder slipped on the headphones and listened quietly to the radio. It wasn't necessarily his favorite type of music, it was all relatively recent. He listened to it anyway, too tired to change the station. The song that was playing was very pretty, though.  
  
"When I touch you like this,  
When you hold me like that,  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me.  
When you touch me like this,  
When I hold you like that,  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me."  
  
Mulder closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He hated seeing Scully in so much pain like that. She was so gentle, it was hard to watch her body working against her. Mulder took a deep breath, then opened his eyes. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully at the moment, he just hoped she would remain that way.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Mulder saw that it was nearly six o'clock. His stomach was growling audibly. If he did it quietly, he could order a pizza. Getting up noiselessly, he fetched the phone book from the nightstand. He skimmed through it, looking for anyplace he could order a pizza. He found one easily and called as quietly as he could. Whoever answered was probably wondering why he talked so softly, but Mulder didn't care. Hanging up, Mulder sat back in the chair to wait.  
***  
When the pizza arrived, Scully woke at the sound of knocking. She heard Mulder pay the pizza deliverer, then close the door. He turned around and saw her watching him. "Sorry about that," he apologized.  
  
Scully shook her head. "It's okay," she told him, her voice hoarse. "I'm getting a little hungry myself."  
  
"Is your stomach up for pizza with pepperoni on it?"  
  
"I think so." Scully agonizingly pushed herself upright. Darkness swam before her eyes momentarily, then cleared. Mulder handed her a small slice on a paper plate, and she ate hungrily. Her stomach was churning a little, but Scully knew that would happen no matter what she ate.  
  
Scully set the plate on the nightstand, then looked over at Mulder. He was eating slowly, savoring it. When he saw her watching him, he quickly offered her another piece. She shook her head no and looked away.   
  
The sky had grown dark outside, blanketing the city in darkness. It was getting late, and Scully knew Mulder should go back to his room for a little while and sleep.  
  
"Mulder," she called softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You need to sleep," she informed him.  
  
"I'm here to keep an eye on you, Scully. Don't worry about me."  
  
"What good is that going to do if you're too tired?" Scully shot back. A cough wracked her body.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, Scully, I'll sleep right here in this chair," Mulder compromised.  
  
Scully didn't have the strength to argue any further, and simply nodded. "All right." She rolled over and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Mulder spent quite some time watching her sleep. Once in awhile, she'd toss and turn. Every time, Mulder got up, ready to wake her, but she's settle into a more restful slumber. He felt his own eyelids start to sag, and welcomed sleep with open arms.  
***  
Mulder woke to the sound of shuffling around. He forced his eyes open, and saw Scully getting out of bed. A small pool of sunlight came through the window. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Better, but I still feel a little bit under the weather. You?"  
  
Mulder groaned. "I really don't feel good."  
  
THE END  
  
So, what did you think? Let me know at [dkscully@softhome.net][2]  
  
-Kirsten 

   [1]: mailto:dkscully@softhome.net
   [2]: dkscully@softhome.net



End file.
